Nunca más
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de "El Pecado de haber nacido varón". Advertencia de Loudcest. Lynn ha decidido poner tomar revancha de lo que esas personas le han hecho a Lincoln.


**Nunca más:** **Muchos estaban esperando este momento en el que subiera la secuela de** ** _"El Pecado de haber nacido varón",_** **sé que me demoré bastante y pido disculpas por eso. Sin embargo, como había dicho a principios de año, solo haré un One-Shot Loudcest cada dos meses.**

 **Pero disfruten de este pequeño regalo que les tengo preparado y perdón por la demora.**

 **The Loud House no es de mi propiedad, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y a Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

Lo podía sentir en su ser, en su sangre, no soportaba el sufrimiento que esa "gente" le había hecho a su hermano menor: Golpearlo, humillarlo e incluso lastimarlo, eso no se los iba a perdonar, tenía que darles su merecido, aún mientras fueran cinco contra uno, ella contaba con algo más que la fuerza, también llevaba consigo a la familia, a sus seres queridos y no le importaba si se llegaban a burlar y decirle que _"Lincoln mandaba a sus hermanas_ _para que lo protegieran",_ ese había sido el último tropezón que les causarían a todos ellos.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, lista para volver a casa, cuando se detuvo en su casillero y escuchó aquellas conversaciones sobre lo ocurrido varios días atrás.

\- Qué raro que ese rarito de Lincoln no vino, ¿acaso se habrá cagado en los pantalones al vernos?.- Preguntó Albert, el líder de la banda que hostigaba al pobre albino a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué importa?. Nosotros le dimos su merecido, esa rata jamás volverá a esta escuela.- Añadió John, uno de los amigos de éste.

\- He oído que manda a sus hermanas para que lo protejan, eso es caer bajo. Demasiado.- Sostuvo con burla otro de los amigos de Albert, Lynn golpeó con fuerza el casillero, pero no fue escuchada, sin embargo, esa gente estaba provocándola, llamando a las puertas del Infierno.

\- Dicen que una de sus hermanas lo "mima" demasiado, se nota, viniendo de una familia como esa, ¿cómo es que sus padres pudieron tener a tantas "mutaciones"?. La verdad que es para morirse, me imagino que se deben morir de hambre.- Se burló Albert una vez más y la furia de Lynn alcazaba el primer "nivel".

¿Qué sientes cuando alguien habla mal de un ser querido tuyo, a tus espaldas?. Normalmente, las personas deciden no darles su atención, de irse e ignorarlas, pero ya con las últimas ofensas, la castaña sentía que ya era el momento de actuar: La mecha estaba encendida, la bomba iba a estallar en cualquier momento, solo faltaba quien la acortara un poco más.

\- ¿Han visto a esa deportista?. La muy idiota ahora lo defiende, cuando en realidad lo acusó de mala suerte y obligó a vestir un traje de ardilla, jajajaja, siendo sinceros, creo que hicieron bien, porque se lo tenía bien merecido: Alguien como él, no es un varón de verdad, es solo una puta más que terminará haciéndose traviste en una calle, ¿no creen?.- Apuntó Albert y fue ahí donde el Tiempo "se detuvo".

No lo vio venir, parecía un tigre furioso, un león de la Sabana que estaba hambriento, pero en ese momento, lo único que sintió fue una feroz golpiza contra su rostro, empezando por el maxilar inferior, arrojándolo por los aires, escupiendo gotas de sangre, como si fuera una película y el villano recibiera su merecido, además de perder un diente por la potencia del golpe. El cuerpo de Albert cayó al piso de forma brusca, estrellándose contra el mismo y quedando inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi hermano, hijo de puta, cobarde, basura?.- Preguntó una Lynn Loud totalmente furiosa, envuelta en violencia y agarrando al rival del cuello.

\- Yo...yo...no...no me estaba refiriendo a otro Loud, no era a tu hermano.- Intentó convencerla, pero otro golpe más dio contra su rostro.

\- ¡Mentira, te estabas burlando de mi hermanito, maldita ramera! ¡Eres un cobarde, una mierda que se escuda detrás de sus prostitutas para que no lo maten, porque en realidad eso eres! ¡UNA PUTA MALPARIDA!.- Bramó la chica, mientras que lo golpeaba salvajemente.- ¡No te voy a matar, pero te voy a hacer sentir el mismo dolor que le hiciste sufrir a Linky!.- Exclamó y aunque contaba con sus amigos, éstos fueron vencidos por Lynn, la cual llegó a mandarlos al hospital, no sin antes tomar a Albert nuevamente.- Y esto es para que te acuerdes de mí: Nosotros con Lincoln ya olvidamos ese maldito incidente de la buena suerte, ¡¿oíste?! ¡Fue mi culpa no haber reconocido la derrota en ese estúpido partido, pero ya cambié y lo que me importa es mi hermano y mi familia, así que me llego a enterar de que él volvió a ser víctima de ustedes, juro que la próxima voy a enviarlos, pero no al hospital, SINO A LA MORGUE, ¿QUEDA CLARO?! ¡Y OTRA COSA, ÉL NO ES UN COBARDE NI UN MARICÓN, ES MI HERMANO Y ES EL PILAR DE LA FAMILIA, COSA QUE USTEDES NUNCA APRENDIERON DE LAS SUYAS!.- Sentenció y de ahí, le rompió la nariz a Albert, dejando todo un tendal de heridas, para después retirarse del lugar.

Dejó su "marca", su advertencia para esa gente, cualquiera que volviera a burlarse de su hermano y su familia, iba a terminar mal, no pensaba en perdonárselos jamás, ellos la habían provocado y ahora tenían que pagar las consecuencias. Obviamente tuvo que ir a la Dirección, pero no le importó el castigo, se lo dejó en claro hasta el mismo Director, el cual reconsideró lo dicho por Lynn y la perdonó, no sin antes castigar severamente a Albert y a los suyos por todo el daño causado.

* * *

Salió de la escuela, aunque cansada y molesta, en el fondo se sentía tranquila, había logrado darle su merecido a aquellas personas que hirieron a su hermano, no le importaba que la próxima vez iba a tener problemas, haría todo por su familia y por Lincoln. Simplemente quería hacerles sufrir el mismo dolor que le causaron al albino.

Caminó hasta su casa, allí se había quedado Lincoln, quien se quería recuperar de los golpes recibidos, necesitaba unos días de descanso y así poder estar mejor. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie, ya que los demás estaban ocupados afuera, mientra que la deportista subía las escaleras y llegaba hasta la planta alta, en donde encontró a su hermano, el cual dormía después de haber terminado sus deberes. Se acercó hasta y lo arropó con las sábanas para que no tuviera frío y de ahí pasó su mano por los cabellos del chico.

\- _Ahora esos malditos que te lastimaron, obtuvieron su merecido. No te preocupes, Mi Lindo Conejito, nadie te volverá a lastimar, te lo juro. Que descanses, Linky.-_ Le dijo Lynn, quien le dio un tierno beso en las mejillas y luego en los labios, para después acostarse a su lado y taparse con las sábanas, tomando a su hermano y acurrucándolo contra su pecho, dándole su calor y de ahí se quedó dormida junto con él en la habitación.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Pequeño pero tierno y dulce este mini-One Shot. Muchos se preguntarán sobre mi desaparición, bueno, estos días se me hace imposible hacer nuevas historias, incluso he llegado a pensar que la secuela de "Te amo" sea un One-Shot o una historia de cinco o diez capítulos, nada más. Por otro lado, sé que responder a un anónimo de mala manera, trae más problemas, pero para "Burn", solo voy a decir que fue mi error el haber reaccionado mal, hablo de lo ocurrido cuando amenazaba con irme ( _"Estoy harto. Se acabó"_ ), pero ¿sabes lo que pasa?. Cuando tenes un día que es el aniversario de la muerte de un ser querido tuyo y que vengan otras personas con el "objetivo" de insultar los gustos de los demás (en mi caso el Loudcest), yo eso no lo dejo pasar. Admito que me pasé, pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar lo que me gusta. Punto final.**

 **P.S: Y vi tus "reseñas" y me parecieron bastante infantiles, como las mías. Así que ambos estamos "a mano".**

 **Dejando de lado esto, admito mis errores, mis reacciones de ira contra otros y en especial por el estúpido "fic insulto" llamado "¿Qué nos pasó?". Solo espero que puedan perdonarme.**

 **Un saludos para todos ustedes y nos estaremos viendo, posiblemente en Julio o Septiembre.**


End file.
